


Time Heals All wounds

by peanutlee33



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Minor Rick Grimes/Michonne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutlee33/pseuds/peanutlee33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Carol successfully blew up Terminus; rescuing her family, conditions between she and Daryl are bittersweet, in spite their heartfelt reunion earlier.  She's in an awkward, distant place, particularly with Rick, for obvious reasons. Only Daryl's love and patience can bring her back around again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Heals All wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Getting banished for committing an act of medical mercy, is never right, nor justified. Ignorance is merely the absence of understanding and acknowledgement over something, one refuses to accept. Thankfully our beloved leader Rick, is not one whom resides in such absent world, in spite his many past fails and flaws. He is after all, still human. Though this event happened in Season 5, I felt compelled to finish it and share it now, considering the folding events with the Season 6 finale. Carol left her family again, but not for the same reasons. However, situations certainly parallel with the past. Thanks so much for reading, and for your feedback.

CHAPTER -1-

The split group did eventually reunite.

They'd all found Terminus. Except for Carol, Ty, and baby Judith.

First Rick, Michonne, and Carl. Then Maggie, Sasha, and Bob. Then Glenn and newcomer Tara. And eventually Tyreese (baby Judith safely strapped to his backside like an Indian papoose) with Carol. Daryl was already 'settled' in – the Hunters leader, Joe, and his questionable marauders gang, had taken a sickened liking to the crossbow-bearing redneck badass.

The place looked promising. Perhaps a new hope for the future---since losing their beloved prison home. Similar to Woodbury, it appeared to be a new safe-haven: buildings, walls, food, shelter, protection, and medicine.

Most everyone had exchanged their hugs, kisses, and hellos, except Carol, Daryl, and Rick.

As Ty handed baby Judith over to her elated father and big brother, the awkward tension between Carol and Rick was adamant. Daryl alone couldn't steer his eyes away from her lovely presence. Here his Carol stood, just feet in front of him: beautiful as ever, and alive. Looking remarkably well, for being out on the road like them.

Daryl's heart near-leapt from his chest in miserable ache, to embrace the missing woman he’d long-loved. To touch her beautiful face once again. To feel her soft feminine presence within his masculine arms.

But Carol's focus was not returned at her beloved just yet. She stood tall at Rick: her mind now flooding with the heartbreaking images of that savage day, during their supplies run to local Suburbia. Rick had tossed her a set of keys, telling her that she wasn't returning with him to the prison... for her confession of killing Karen and David. Concluding with harsh, cruel comments:

_When the others find out, they won’t want you there...._  
_When Tyreese finds out, he will kill you._  
_I won’t have that kind of blood on my hands..._  
_I don’t know you anymore..._  
_What you did...._  
_You’ve become some sort of monster I can't relate to anymore...._  
_I can’t have you around my children...._

_...but you ARE a survivor..._  
_You'll be alright, on your own...._

In spite the fact that he'd hugged her hard and deep during their reunion earlier that morning. Rick finally spoke. "Carol, can I speak with you a second?"

Ty and Daryl exchanged looks but said nothing. Daryl then suddenly realized the situation and understood: Rick was taking a moment of redemption with Carol. The handsome redneck politely stepped aside as Rick handed Judith over to Carl, and then walked away. He then turned slightly and motioned to Carol, who hesitated a moment, but then cautiously followed after him.

Rick led Carol toward an edge-clearing of an outer Terminus entrance, plenty distanced earshot from the others, and then stopped. Turning to her, her eyes now danced slightly, in contact with his. She braced herself for whatever he was about to say to her, while breathing steadily; expecting almost anything at this point.

But Rick surprised her with a slight, but settled smile, as his hand brushed against his growing beard.

"I was wrong for what I did to you. Banishing you like that. I know that now. I wasn't council. I'd made a decision that wasn't mine to make. And I am dreadfully sorry that I hurt you. You have no idea how badly I’d wanted to turn around, after you'd driven off, and just follow you. To tell you to just forget about it, and to come back home with me... That we'd all figure somethin' out. But I couldn't. You were long gone, and I was completely torn at that point. Daryl was upset with me over it. Wanted to go out looking for you. But couldn’t. I hope at some point you can forgive me."

He extended Carol a friendly hand, but she hesitated, maintaining her eye contact. Then she looked off for a moment, in deep thought.

Of course she’d forgive him for what had happened. Too many things had happened over the course, besides the Governor’s destruction of what had been their home.

Her eyes now met his. "Rick… I did come back. I'd drove around for some time, until I found an abandoned house. And then I just...waited. But I did return... for my girls. You just didn't see me." she paused slightly. "I'd pulled up to the entrance, but then saw that you had...Company. I saw the tanks. I heard the explosions. I’d witnessed the destruction. I’m so sorry."

"Then you know what happened to Hershel." Rick replied.

"Yes...Tyrese told me. Again, I am so sorry." Carol said. "Hershel was one in a million. But that's all in the past now. So much else went down. The prison is long gone. We’ve all had to move on… pick up our feet again… and walk. Make a fresh start"

"And I was right about you." Rick said with a slight twinkle. "You are a survivor. You did make it on your own." He chuckled lightly. "No jokes. Just look at you. Admittedly, in spite what happened, you made it. And you look wonderful. Hell, all of us... we all made it."

"Yes. Yes, we did. I am grateful to see everyone again. It-it's all been so… bittersweet. And Rick ... Yes… I can forgive you. Let's just move ahead. We can't change the past, but we can brighten our future"

"Best words I’ve heard in ages" Rick said as he stepped forward, motioning a hug. Carol gave him a slight, poised smile and then opened her arms, allowing for his embrace. After breaking, they rejoined the others and got busy setting up camp.

Evening soon settled upon outer Terminus; temporary campsite shelters awaiting their overnight dwellers.

The group stationed around their small glowing campfire as Glenn and Maggie snuggled tightly.

Daryl stared at Carol from across the way; his eyes locked upon her while she sat in quiet distant thought, completely unaware of his lingering gaze.

He wasn't hurt or offended that she didn’t look at him once. He just considered the events from the past two months: She’d gotten banished—gone missing; they’d all lost the prison; the others were presumed lost or dead; Hershel was dead, Beth was kidnapped. And now, he was fortunately reunited with the woman he loved and adored. And in spite having to deal with the harshness of road travel, Carol was resplendent in the firelight.

Carol now stood and walked off quietly; his gaze silently watching her leave. She obviously needed time alone. And he understood that. Though he fiercely ached to be at her side. Be her sole comfort… and catch up a bit. Hopefully there'd be plenty of time for that soon. He’d planned on it. He'd hoped to have hugged her again, after they'd settled here safely for the night. But he realized that situations were still very awkward for her, and wasn't going to push. She was in no condition for that, in spite their reunion earlier.

What he wasn't able to tell her back at the prison, upon returning from that final medication run, he certainly was more than ready now. Carol needed to know. She needed to know how he felt about her. That he _loved_ her. That he was _in-love_ with her. And how he'd thought about the two of them, and the girls, becoming an actual family. With Hershel officiating. Same as the old man had done for Glenn and Maggie.

But Hershel was dead now, as were the girls presumably.

At least Carol would know his heart. And that’s what Daryl cared about most.

Just Carol's awesome presence here...finally... conjuring up the very emotions that soon threatened to blow apart his redneck conscience, being he could act upon them soon.


End file.
